


Destiny in Ourselves

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- non magic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Trans Sirius, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James finds out Lily might be pregnant, he panics.  Will they actually be any good at this?  The three of them love each other so much...but a child?  Luckily for him, his lovers are far more confident than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny in Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Jilypad fluff.

Sirius was watching from the bar as James spoke with a few of their partners. They were all dressed in their smartest suits, their ears near bleeding from listening to conservative rhetoric as was the common topic at these horrid balls. Sirius felt out of place in his suit—it wasn’t a suit day, but he was used to compromising for the sake of his Work Face, but mostly he just wanted to be drunk because the gross bigotry were easier to stomach when he was slightly pissed.

 

As his fingers curled round the glass, he cocked his head to the side and saw the Look on James’ face again. James had been making The Face all bloody evening, and Sirius was going spare trying to figure it out. Normally James flourished in any environment, but seeing him with a drawn face, with his smile not reaching his eyes—well it made Sirius feel funny things on the inside.

Eventually he gave up waiting, and stormed over, grabbing James by the elbow. “Excuse me, gents. Mind if I steal my partner away for a moment. I’ve just realised we may have a slight issue for our hearing tomorrow.”

The two men tipped their glasses at the pair, and James didn’t protest when Sirius hauled him off to the corner of the room, and crowded him up against the wall. “Spill it, Potter.” 

James licked his lips, then let out a sigh. “I um.” He scrubbed a hand down his face, then reached out and splayed a hand flat against Sirius’ stomach. It was a bold move in front of all these people. Sirius had worked past their constant stares and questions when it had come out he was trans, but he and James hadn’t gone public about the fact that they were together. Or the fact that they were also with a fiery red-head and they all lived together comfortably and happy. But according to most of the people in this room, unnaturally.

“Okay you’re starting to freak me out here,” Sirius said. “Prongs. Please.”

James swallowed. “I found a pregnancy test in the bin this morning. Lily and I have been so bloody careful! I…I don’t know…I don’t know how this…”

Sirius felt a shock hit him, then he took a breath and decided if James wasn’t going to be calm, he was. “Okay, he said slowly, and put the palm of his hand against the back of James’. “Okay. So she might be pregnant. But Marls, Dori, and Mary were over last week. Maybe Pete’s about to become a dad.”

James scoffed. “I don’t think the test was a week old. I just…” He ruffled his hair again, his face twisted with the repressed desire to lean into Sirius and breathe him in. “Why wouldn’t she tell us? Do you think she’s thinking about you know…terminating?”

“She might be,” Sirius said. “I mean, she’s got another year of med school left and you and I are constantly at the office. What would we do if we…oh god. A baby, James.”

James let out a laugh, high and tight, and he put both hands into his hair. “Fuck. Fucking…I can’t be here anymore, Pads. We need to get the hell out of here.”

“Home?” Sirius asked. “Is Lils home right now?”

“No,” James said miserably. “She’s got the overnight shift at A&E.”

“Fuck,” Sirius said, drawing the word out. He reached up, carefully pulling James’ hands from his hair. “Okay. Let’s go home, get changed, and go for a ride. We’ll head out to the Hollow. We can stargaze for a while and just…think. And relax. And try not to worry until we talk to her.”

“Do we tell her we know?”

“I think,” Sirius aid very slowly, “if she was really trying to hide it, she wouldn’t have just left it in the bin. We haven’t been home enough for a proper chat, so I don’t think she was trying to hide it.”

“Okay,” James said and breathed. “Okay.”

They managed to make their escape rather quickly, and within the hour were crammed onto Sirius’ bike, heading out to the little village where James’ parents’ summer home was. It was a chilly night, but Sirius had a blanket tucked into the storage compartment, and soon enough they were lying on soft grass, the cottage behind them, the blanket curled round them both.

Sirius’ hand lifted, a little pale against the night sky as his thin finger traced along several constellations—some real, some made up from school when they were younger. “Am I still as bright as my star?”

James turned, then smiled and kissed Sirius softly. “No, love. You’re brighter.”

Sirius smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up as he buried his nose in James’ cheeks. “Reckon we’d be alright parents? If um…if that’s an option?”

James let out a heavy breath. “Oh god. I…I never thought, you know? I…fuck, Pads. What if I fuck this kid up? What if I don’t know what to say, so I say something stupid and the poor thing is traumatised and I…”

“Jamie,” Sirius said quietly, putting the tip of his finger to his lover’s lips. “Jamie, you’re not going to do anything like that. I swear. If, _if_ Lily is pregnant, and if we are going to be parents, you’re going to be the best dad in the world. Our child will be the luckiest child on the planet to have a parent like you. Do you hear me?”

James blinked, then rolled over and captured Sirius in a long, slow kiss. “Love you,” he murmured. “Love you, love you so much.”

Sirius chuckled against the incessant kisses, and dragged his fingers through James’ hair. “I love you too.”

*** 

They stayed up all night, waiting for Lily to walk through the door. Both of them were sleep-deprived and looking a bit deranged as she dropped her bag and stared at the pair of them. She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, and James broke first.

“We know. We found the test. We…we know,” he blurted, clinging to Sirius.

Sirius, for his part, was nodding frantically, his mouth trying to form words, but unable to.

Lily sighed, then lowered herself onto the edge of the bed. “I wanted to talk about this when the pair of you weren’t being ridiculous. But I suppose now’s a good a time as any.”

“I’ll be a good dad,” James blurted again, and Sirius, again, nodded frantically. “I can teach the baby about footie and law and Sirius can teach them art and more law. And you can teach them doctor stuff.”

Lily raised a brow and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are you drunk?”

“On love,” Sirius said, speaking for the first time. “And no sleep.”

“Jesus,” she murmured. “Can we just…can we go to sleep and talk about this in the afternoon?”

“You are though?” James asked as she rose to strip off her scrubs and wriggle into shorts and a cami. “Pregnant?”

“Yes,” Lily said. “I took a test at the hospital today, and I’m pregnant. Probably about six weeks along. Right round the time I had the infection in my foot and needed anti-biotics.”

James groaned as she slipped between them, tugging James to her front and Sirius to her back. She smiled when Sirius pressed a warm kiss to the nape of her neck, and she closed her eyes.

“So what um…”

“You’re not going to let me sleep, are you?” she asked, her voice thick and heavy.

“Well,” Sirius said.

“I want to keep it,” she admitted. “It won’t be easy, and the pair of you will have to start compromising work schedules. But…” Her hand trailed down to the flat of her stomach, then Sirius’ closed over it, and James over his.

“We’ll be good at this,” James murmured, brushing his lips across hers.

“I will be, at any rate, and you two will figure it out,” she said with a grin, and laughed when Sirius bit down lightly on her shoulder. “I’m joking, sweetheart. I am. You two are going to be amazing, and this baby will be very loved.”

James let out a slow breath, then met Sirius’ gaze before mouthing, ‘I love you.’

Sirius grinned brightly before his eyes started to slip shut, and the three of them drifted off, content, happy, and feeling finally on their way to a complete family.


End file.
